


shouyou likes halloween candy

by Darkestsweetdream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: FUCK, ILL FITE, M/M, Shiratorizawa!Hinata, i really need this couple but like???!!! i cant!!! do Satori im gomen, inhales, its from a crack rp on tumblr, maKES HTHE FUCKING SHIP TAG ON AO3, shouyou gets a lil too into licking the chocolate off of Satori's fingers, tenhina, what the sweet FUCK is this?, wheezes softly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsweetdream/pseuds/Darkestsweetdream
Summary: he just wanted some chocolate





	

**Author's Note:**

> inhales, take me, i fucking love this ship. its late but!!!

Shouyou shoved his hand out, pushing the other away from the melted Halloween Hershey's chocolate he had slipped into a light purple and black bowl, one they had used to give out the candy to the kids when they came by, while they were still home. They had left to Eita's Halloween party later Halloween night.

Satori had convinced Shouyou to go as an angel. Satori always thought white looked good on him.

Auburn eyes had been covered with red contacts, his orange fluffy locks had been sprayed white with a small halo perched atop of his head, the base fluffy with feathers shoved in. Small silver stars and red hearts adorned the corner of his eyes. One of the girls from the girls volleyball team had done his lips with red lip stick.

Small white wings were connected to his back against the white shirt (Satori's), with skinny white jeans that that slight rips on his thighs and knee's.

Shouyou looked as pure as he could, with the fake vampire bite marks and the fake blood on his neck and on his shirt.

_Satori went has his vampire._

\--------

Satori came back with them drunk. In fact, Shouyou was surprised that he was still awake. He was littered with faint red lip marks on his face from Shouyou's own lips.

\--------

Burnt orange eyes glanced up at the other, frowning softly. "Don't put your fingers in that Satori!" Shouyou murmured softly. "It's hot, you might get hurt!"

He could smell the chocolate, rich and warm, making his body heat up from the soft scent of the melted chocolate. It filled the whole room with sweet goodness that made Satori's body heat up at the thought of dipping some strawberries into the pure chocolate. He bit his lip as he pulled out some of the fruit and took a strawberry, reaching his arm past the shorter only to be slapped away.

"Shrimpy! I just want one!" Satori's voice drifted into Shouyou's ears, it spread a grin onto his lips as he shook his hand, wanting him to leave. "Soon."

The sound that left the others lips made Shouyou grin softly before he saw the others fingers dip into the bowl quickly. A yelp slipped past parted lips as he spotted the chocolate on the elders fingers, mouth opening and closing a few times before he pulled the former blockers fingers to his face. "That's hot Satori!!"

Shouyou closed his mouth around one of his fingers, his tongue sliding against the chocolate covered finger and he sighed through his nose. Sometimes the former Shiratorizawa blocker had Shouyou shaking his head, eyes rolling at his stupidity. But Shouyou laughed softly when he pulled away, saliva connecting Satori's fingers to Shouyou's mouth before he flashed a grin at him. "That's dangerous Satori, you have to be carefully with melted chocolate." Not noticing the slight pink on the elders cheeks, pupils blown wide with surprise as he watched the tiny blocker suck on his fingers.

\--------

The ginger leaned closer as he slid the second finger in his mouth, cleaning the finger of the chocolate. His tongue sliding against the red heads finger, sucking off the chocolate as he slowly pulled away. A light pink crossed the apples of Shouyou's own cheeks and the bridge of his nose, a sweet look on Shouyou's size and face. 

Satori adored the blush on Shouyou's cheeks, it usually appeared when he had his hand down instead of spikey. He chuckled as he ruffled his hair softly, fingers sliding through the still sot, still white hair. "Take a shower when you're done Shouyou. It's not good when your hair stays sprayed for too long." He hummed softly, the vibrations making Shouyou shiver.

**Author's Note:**

> i fucked up...this...i...uh..


End file.
